Shadowstar (puppycornashlynn)
Shadowstar '''is a dark gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes. He is born as '''Shadowkit '''to Flamestep and Silverfur with his sister Whitekit and littermate Mosskit. Shadowkit soon gets apprenticed to Nightheart as '''Shadowpaw. He is excited to be an apprentice, but Batwing says that there's many hardships apprentices face. He's overall a good apprentice, although him and his siblings make trouble sometimes. He is soon given his warrior name Shadowflame, and stands his warrior vigil with his sister Whitefang. He soon becomes good friends with Pebbletail, Longpelt and Pineclaw, a few other new warriors in the Clan. After Nightheart and Dawnstar get a dream that Nightheart needs to leave to form his own Clan, Shadowflame goes with him, alongside Batwing, Pebbletail, Longpelt, Pineclaw and Whitefang. After traveling for a few days, they settle in a dark part of the forest, forming NightClan. Nightstar soon dies, leaving Batstar as leader. She appoints Jayclaw as deputy, leaving Shadowflame jealous. After a murder attempt by Jayclaw, Batstar exiles him and appoints Shadowflame as deputy, and he soon fathers her second litter of Sunkit, Pinekit and Jaykit. After Batstar loses her last life, Shadowflame receives his and gets his leader name of Shadowstar. Having lost his mate, he gradually loses trust in StarClan, a majority of his Clan doing the same. Due to this, StarClan exiles his Clan to the Dayless Forest. DawnClan's leader, Sunstar, tries to coax them to not, but fails, only a few members being able to stay in a new Clan. He eventually loses his eighth life, and gradually goes more insane, claiming to see Batstar and Whitefang's spirits. Despite their close bond to him, Pebbletail, Longpelt and Pineclaw join forces to put him out of his misery, leaving Applebriar leader of the Clan, and allowing Shadowstar to join his mate, siblings and mentor in StarClan. Personality and Detailed Description Before His Final Life Shadowstar is quite energetic and loyal, being a fierce fighter. He is above all loyal to his mate and sister, caring about them more then anything. He is a bit stubborn at times, losing trust in StarClan due to them taking his mate away from him. Final Life Shadowstar basically went insane after losing his eighth life, claiming to see Batstar and Whitefang's spirits. He also grew hostile towards his kits and friends, leading to Pebbletail, Longpelt and Pineclaw putting him out of his misery. Detailed Description Shadowstar is a dark gray-and-white, sleek-furred, tabby tom with amber eyes. He has fluffy fur on his belly and around his ears, and a scar along his side. Ceremonies Trivia Interesting facts * Shadowstar got three lives from leaders - strength from Dawnstar, energy from Nightstar, and the knowledge that you can't trust everyone from Batstar * The pain from the life Batstar gave him was the pain she felt when Jayclaw murdered her * Shadowstar forgave Pebbletail, Longpelt and Pineclaw in StarClan * Pinefang's name has a triple meaning, referring to her pelt, Pineclaw and Whitefang * He was always closer to Whitefang then to Mosstail, but loves them both equally * Shadowstar never lost belief in StarClan, he just lost trust in them, much like Bluestar in the ''The Prophecies Begin ''arc * Pebbletail was originally going to be his sister, but the idea was scrapped ** This would've made the murder much more heartbreaking then it already was